Oneshot Soy una Ninja pero Quiero Amar
by misa neko
Summary: HISTORIA basada en Kunoichi demo Koi ga Shitai canción de Vocaloid ,pareja Goenji y TN


Para Aniky20 ojala que te gusta las historia está basada en Kunoichi demo Koi ga Shitai de vocaloid, inazuma eleven no me pertenece, ha y la historia la modifique un poco

Soy una Ninja pero Quiero Amar

Pov TN

Yo soy una ninja de 15años ,pero mis padres están orgullosos de mí, pero mi madre siempre dice "una ninja debe dejar de lado la vida de una mujer normal" desde que era pequeña, a pesar que tuve la oportunidad de vivir mi niñez plenamente.

Desperté sin darme cuenta que mi madre estaba adelante mío con las manos cruzadas.

TM: TN tienes que ir al festival

TN: está bien pero porque? Tan temprano…

TM: se te olvido hija…

TN: que…

TM: Que hoy iras a buscar a tu prima aki a su escuela, ayudarla a vestirse para ir al festival ya que es su primera vez

TN: a verdad la tengo que ir a buscarla en el terminal, ya que hoy sale de clases, sería la primera vez que conoce esta parte de Japón verdad

TM: exacto así que báñate, cámbiate y ve a buscarla al terminal y dale un lindo kimono para el festival

TN: mmm… mmm… está bien

Me cambie, bañe y fui a buscarla la vi bajar

Aki: prima hola como estas, tiempo sin verte-me abrazo-

TN: bien y tu

Aki: tan bien y ya tienes novio

TN: -mire para todos los lados- No…

Aki: mmm… bueno no importa sabes me conseguí un novio… se llama Endo es un maniático por el futbol

TN: mmm… es uno de pelo café-asentó- es ese que te está saludando-apunto hacia el muchacho

Aki: he… Endo- va corriendo hacia él y lo abraza-como llegaste

Endo: pues haruna dijo que dejaris que nos aloramos en una casa de su familia…eso creo jejeje-mientras se rrascaba la nuca-

Aki: todos?

Endo: si a todos excepto que goenji se fue donde sus familiares

Me ignoraron todo el rato hasta que

Aki: mira ella es mi prima TN- me llamo para presentarme-

TN: un gusto Endo pero puedo decir algo-todos asentaron- Aki ya es tarde hay que alistarse para el festival no crees?

Aki: - se toco las mejillas con las dos manos-es verdad vamos, Endo dile a los chicos que nos juntemos en es festival de esta noche

Endo: ah, el de los fuegos artificiales-aki asentó y nos fuimos-

Llegamos a mi casa me puse un kimono al igual que aki unos muy bonitos, me hice un tomate con un flequillo partimos al festival , mi madre me dijo cuidado contar que existen los ninjas porque hay familias malas y buenas que lo saben aki me hizo comprar hartos dulces y recuerdos jugamos artos juegos al final me compre una manzana confitada aki me llevo donde sus amigos y me los presento a todos pero dijo que faltaba alguien todos fueron a buscarlo dejándome sola estaba caminado sin rumbo hasta que tope la mirada con un chico pelirrubio claro

TN:…-se me callo la manzana-

Chico: Oye una pregunta as vito a unos chic s entre ellos hay un chico bajito , uno que parece mujer ,con otros raritos.

En otro lugar

****: achuu -estornudo el chico-

****:estas bien kazemaru-le puso la mano en el hombro

Kazemaru: si eso creo fubuki

Volviendo con TN

TN: uno peli café maniático por el futbol-me corazón latía rápido-

****: si ese lo has visto se llama endo -yo asenté toda roja-mmm un gusto me llamo Goenji

TN: u-un…gusto o/o-le di la mano-

Justo vinieron los chicos y alguien vino con mujeres

****: ah, lo siento chicas pero ya vi a mi amigo gracias- dio una sonrisa a las mujeres y ellas se fueron (yo:pillin)

Todos volvieron a hablar pero yo seguía pensando en goenji fui egoísta y deje a mi prima sola y me marche pero goenji vino

Goenji: ya te vas

TN: ha es-es que tengo cosas que hacer…

Goenji: ENTONCES te acompaño –dijo algo sonrojado-

Fuimos y pasamos por un templo me dijo que estaba viviendo ahí mientras tanto me dejo en mi casa me entre dije en mi mente

Soy tonta siempre me lo dicen no te enamores no puedes tener una vida normal-esa palabra paso por mi mente todo el rato después decidí dar un paseo como ninja para relajarme pase por la casa de goenji pero en el techo había un hueco y lo observe todo el rato hasta que me dio sueño estaba tan distraída que hice un ruido

Goenji: alguien esta ahí

TN: mmyyahauu -ha mi vos que quebró y me fui corriendo a mi casa y me dormí en mi cama-

Al día siguiente mi padre me dijo que tendría que ir a una misión encubierta pero no quería destacar como un pulgar adolorido ,no seré capaz de hacer este trabajo ,y fui, me puse unas manzanas en los pecho para parecer mayor pero

TN: Hey , señor portero, como esta- eh hice una pose sexy-¿sería tan amable de dejarme pasar por un momento?

Señor: NO

TN: ¿Por qué no?-miro y me di cuenta que las frutas se me estaban cayendo-(soy incluso un fracaso seduciendo)

Al final me devolví a casa mi padre me dejo y mando a otras personas como mi prima vivía en mi casa entro en mi cuarto

Aki: TN ayer me dejaste sola y ahora me debes una y te la cobrare hoy

TN: y como me la cobrarías

Aki: acompañándome al festival

TN: de nuevo, mmm no

Aki me llevo a la fuerza pero admito me divertí y nos encontramos con una de las amigas de aki era creo que se llama haruna y yo comia un duce

Haruna: hola aki y TN

AKI: HOLA HARU-CHAN

tn: hola…

Haruna: Aki tengo que decirte algo, yo ya me decide me confesare a Goenji-kun

Aki: ha que bueno siempre te gusto ,te deseo suerte

TN: (Maldita, eres mi rival espera rival a mi no me gusta goenji bueno si me gusta pero no perderé, te hare picadillos mientras duermes que estoy pensando contrólate)-se me callo el dulce-

Me fui corriendo a mi casa me encerré de nuevo y fui a observar a goenji desde la sombra del bonsai paso la hora y me fui a mi casa a dormir me encerré para que Aki no me molestara, pensé toda la noche quiero amar al día siguiente me llego un mensaje escrito secreto lo único que pensé "el objetivo es esa persona, no hay duda" que el ¿Por qué? El pánico exploto dentro de mi cabeza, este tipo de elección ha sido hecha…para mi primer amor, si titubeo en el trabajo no tendré perdón, madre, padre por fin eh encontrado algo que debo hacer

Pov Goenji

La vi en una noche de festival y me enamore de ella a primera vista era tan linda, al día siguiente del festival haruna vino en la noche a mi casa se confesó pero la rechaza ya que me gustaba otra persona, me disculpe con haruna ella era mi amiga y no quería verla llorar pero no puedo estar con alguien por lastima eso no es amor.

Estaba escribiendo unos documentos de forma antigua sentí que alguien estaba atrás mío y vi era

Pov TN

Me puse atrás de el

Pov Goenji

Era TN llevaba un uniforme extraño pero era lo de menos

Goenji: TN como entraste…

TN: Goenji yo soy una ninja mi misión era asesinarte –saque una de mis armas pero las tire-pero no lo hare porque… porque….llevare este amor hasta el final…tu me gustas-nos quedamos en silencio-

5 años

Pov normal

Se ve una linda joven y un chico que la abraza de la cintura se ven a lo lejos unas fotos donde en un marco en la foto sale una mujer vestida de blanco y al lado de ella un chico que le pone un anillo arriba de la foto sale mejor "momento en las vidas de TN y Goenji"

Bueno bye bye ojala que te haya gustado Aniky20


End file.
